Francesco Bernoulli
Francesco Bernoulli is a major character in the 2011 Disney/Pixar film, Cars 2. He is selected as one of the racers to take part in the World Grand Prix, alongside his main rival Lightning McQueen. Role in the series Francesco is Diana's boyfriend and is Sabine’s real boyfriend in the series. He snuck into Maline's castle and found a charm and stuck it somewhere underneath of him so he can transform into a Lombax any time. He does transform into a Lombax when he is going on a date with Diana Harp and Sabine Jones Da Silva and he transforms back into a car when he is racing or traveling. Personality Francesco started out as being cocky, as he usually boasted about being the fastest racecar in the whole world. He was also arrogant, as shown when he believed that McQueen could not beat him in their races together, which also made Francesco self-centered. It also made him slightly similar to Chick Hicks, but the only difference to Chick is that Francesco did not cheat. He even felt confident that he would win in his home country, but he was proven wrong. However, he does sometimes show care for others, such as when he felt shocked about the other World Grand Prix racers having been involved in a huge crash. By the end of Cars 2, Francesco appeared to become nicer, since he was shown to not be as much boastful as before, and felt calmer racing McQueen in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Francesco also often refers to himself in third-person view, saying his name and the words "he", "his" and "him". However, he does sometimes refer to himself in first person, such as when he uses "I" and "my" while stating about being in his hometown Porto Corsa. Relationships Diana Harp Francesco's girlfriend. When he first Diana, he is shown being so kind and flirty with her. When he speaks Italian to Diana which it causes her to blush each time when he speaks. After the race in Radiator Springs when Sonja and the others left, he droves in front of Diana and asks her to come. Which Diana begs Sonja to let Francesco join the team which she said yes. Through out the series, Francesco has been together with Diana since after Sonja's Adventures of Cars 2. Sonja Farrington Francesco always mention about Diana's leader, Sonja. He is friends with her including the Lombax 4. Lightning McQueen Francesco's rival through out Cars 2 and until the ending, they are friends and they still got some rivalry between them too. Sabine Jones Da Silva Francesco’s real girlfriend. Sabine Jones Da Silva is a Monegasque-Swiss-Portuguese journalist, singer and racing driver. Her car form is Red Bull. Sabine’s favorite quote is, “Red Bull gives you wings!” However, sometimes, he saw her naked and smirked at her. She got mad at him and said, “The normal thing to do is to cover your eyes!” When someone gets kidnapped, she transforms into a beautiful hero legend named Everheart, a hero legend of Opal and Icegirl, a hero legend of Diamond. When she uses powers to defeat the villains, she also uses her glitter charm to transform her into a Formula 1 and Formula E racer form. She uses her pink sceptre of the love pink heart to defeat the evil Queen Vixion. He is so handsome and flirty with her too. He speaks Italian to her. He calls her “sexy” that makes her blush. When she begs her best friends, Simona De Silvestro and Carla Veloso to let Francesco join the team which she said in French, “Oui”. Her team principal’s name is Susanne Montoya and her crew chief’s name is Idella Turvey. In this series, Project Todoroki, and its support series, Sonja’s Adventures of Cars 2, She speaks French, Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Romanian, and Portuguese. He has been together with her.Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Females